Innocence
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Prompt fill for RukaSage. g!p Rachel is an innocent girl, and Quinn is her best friend. They both watch a movie and Rachel pops a boner when a steamy scene comes on. Not knowing what to do, she asks Quinn for help to take care of the tent in her pants, and the blonde is all too willing to comply.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! Or Happy Single Awareness Day for those of you that are single, just like me. LOL. Anyway, this is a prompt fill for RukaSage: "Can you do a g!p Rachel who acts childish/childlike with Quinn secretly in love with her. Not like infantilism type. Rachel being naive and Quinn teach her things. Quinn can be the virgin type as well. Can be both out of high school. Fluff and smut." **

**So, yeah. Sorry it took long for me to finish this. I've been busy with school and exams have just finished. :( Anyway, I hope this lives up to your expectations, RukaSage!**

* * *

Quinn snuggled closer to Rachel, her eyes on the screen of the TV, their heads close together. When the couple onscreen kissed, Quinn felt Rachel squirm – something she did when she was curious about something. Which happened all the time, actually. Not that she could blame Rachel, because the brunette was _so _innocent about nearly everything, even though they were already sophomores in high school.

It even came to the point that Rachel didn't know that girls like her were _not _supposed to have a penis.

So instead, Rachel's dads had told her about her condition instead. Of course, it came as a shock to Quinn at first, but with Rachel being her best friend and the most important to her, she accepted it without judging her.

Rachel's innocence was the product of her dads not being there for her most of the time, and Quinn felt sorry for her best friend because of that. Either she was left at the daycare, with a nanny, or have her find someone to have a sleepover with.

Which happened _most _of the time.

"Why are they kissing?" Rachel whispered, her voice laced with the child-like innocence whenever she asked Quinn about something she couldn't understand.

Quinn pursed her lips, thinking of a way to explain to Rachel why the two people were kissing in an easily understandable manner. Rachel peered at her with curious eyes, bottom lip tucked in between her teeth and her face shining with that adorable innocence she nearly always had on.

"They… like each other," Quinn said carefully.

"Oh. So does that mean that I can kiss you?" Rachel asked, brown eyes shining with excitement.

_God, yes!_

_Oh no you don't, Fabray! Just because you've had a crush on your best friend for the longest time does not mean that you can take advantage of her like that._

_Ugh, fine._

Expectant brown eyes met her gaze, and Quinn couldn't help but lower her gaze to Rachel's full, plump lips. Gulping slightly, Quinn forced herself to meet Rachel's gaze.

"Well… I uh, they're in love with each other so that's why they're kissing," Quinn explained lamely, feeling a twinge of guilt when Rachel's face fell in disappointment.

"So… like my dads?" Rachel asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, draping an arm over Rachel's stomach.

"Okay…" Rachel said meekly before turning her attention back to the screen.

Quinn chuckled and hugged Rachel closer like she was her personal teddy bear. Which, considering how cute and innocent Rachel acted, she might as well be Quinn's own stuffed animal.

Rachel sighed and shifted closer to Quinn, leaving no space between their bodies. Quinn licked her lips when she felt Rachel's hand rest dangerously close to her inner thighs, praying to whatever deity on high for self-control.

Until the movie decided to shift into a steamy scene, where the lead characters were wildly making out on the bed, hands roaming and loud moans coming from the speakers.

And Rachel's reaction was instantaneous. Quinn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw the tent that had formed in her best friend's sweatpants. Of course she'd known about Rachel's condition, but she'd _never _seen her pop out a tent in the whole time that they'd been friends.

"Quinn, what's happening?" Rachel whined, brown eyes looking fearfully at the bulge that threatened to burst out of her pants. It would've been funny if not for the fact that Rachel didn't _know _what was going on with her body. "What is this?"

"Shh, Rachel. Calm down, okay?" Quinn said softly as she cupped Rachel's face, forcing her to look at her face.

"I don't- what is happening to me?" Rachel whimpered helplessly as she squirmed around.

"Hey. Hey, look at me okay? Focus on me," Quinn commanded gently as she stared straight into scared, brown eyes.

Finally, Rachel stilled and whined quietly as Quinn stroked her cheeks with gentle circles. Once sure that Rachel had finally calmed down, she smiled and patted her cheek.

"That's normal, Rachel. It's completely normal for that to happen when, you know," Quinn blushed as she motioned to the screen, where the man was slowly pumping into the woman, loud, pleasured moans filling the whole living room.

Rachel blushed as her gaze dropped to the persistent bulge between her legs. Quinn wasn't sure what to make of the situation now.

"How do I make it go away?" Rachel asked with a tiny voice, eyes pleading Quinn for help.

Quinn felt all the blood rush to her head at the question. She thought of ways on how _she _could help Rachel make the tent go away, all of them not safe for work suggestions.

And probably not safe for Rachel's childlike and innocent mind.

"Quinn?" Rachel pouted, brown eyes wide and begging for any kind of help at all.

The moaning sounds in the background were no help, too.

"I can make it go away," Quinn said, licking her lips nervously, hazel eyes darting around the room.

"H-how?" Rachel stuttered as Quinn moved closer, their body heat mingling.

Without breaking eye contact, Quinn slowly crept her hand up Rachel's thighs and gently cupped the bulge. Rachel gasped in surprise, followed by a small moan. It felt _big _under Quinn's hand. She couldn't imagine how bigger it would actually be once Rachel was stripped naked.

_God, woman! Control yourself!_

Quinn traced the outline of Rachel's penis with her finger, feeling it twitch and throb underneath the material. Rachel's lips were parted, her moans and whines restrained.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked, afraid that she was taking things too far.

"Y-yes," Rachel sighed. Quinn smiled and tugged on the waistband of Rachel's sweatpants, silently asking for permission.

"Can I take this off?" Quinn asked softly, leaning closer to Rachel.

"I- okay," Rachel agreed, lifting her hips so that Quinn could pull it down. Quinn stared in awe at the sight of the tip of Rachel's shaft, sticking out of the black boxers that she wore. Carefully, she rubbed the tip, feeling a shuttle of precum ooze out of the slit.

She'd heard about these kinds of things from her Cheerios, and it disgusted her at first. But with Rachel's dick twitching under her fingers, she thought that it was actually pretty hot.

Only because it was Rachel and she liked her. A lot.

Then she pulled down Rachel's boxers, letting her member spring free. Quinn moaned at the sight, pink and thick, the veins throbbing. She traced the whole length with her finger, letting her nails drag across the smooth skin. Rachel bucked her hips and moaned as Quinn wrapped her hand around her length, pumping it to full hardness.

"Quinn," Rachel groaned, and Quinn felt a surge of arousal gush out of her core at the sexy sound.

"Is this okay?" Quinn husked, twisting the hard cock and massaging the soft testicles.

"Mmhmm," Rachel whimpered, hips jerking as Quinn pumped faster. More precum shuttled out, wet noises masking the moans of the couple onscreen as Quinn focused on making Rachel come. The slick noises made Quinn rub her thighs together, feeling her panties get soaked as more cum gushed out of her pussy.

She felt dirty, but in the best possible way. Suddenly, Rachel gasped and convulsed, a white substance pulsing out the tip of her dick. Quinn moaned as the thick substance coated Rachel's shirt, her sex absolutely dripping by now.

Yet Rachel remained hard. Which surprised Quinn, because she'd heard from the Cheerios that their boyfriends normally went limp right after coming once.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked dazedly.

"Yes, Rachel?" Quinn said softly, taking her eyes away from the still-hard cock in her hand.

"T-that felt good," Rachel licked her lips, eyes flicking with anxiety.

Quinn smiled and crawled up to Rachel, brushing away the chestnut tresses that covered her hair. She blushed as the still rigid member brushed against her legs, her sex throbbing with need.

"Have you-" Rachel cleared her throat and blushed.

"Yes?" Quinn asked expectantly as she straddled Rachel.

"Have you ever done that before?" Rachel whispered, tilting her head towards the screen.

Quinn blushed deeper and shook her head. "No."

"Is that what people do when they like each other very much?"

"Y-yeah," Quinn mumbled, blushing furiously as Rachel stared at her with an awestruck expression. "I guess…"

"Do you want to do it?" Rachel asked shyly.

Quinn's jaw dropped at the question. Was Rachel asking her to have sex with her?

"I… don't know," Quinn said softly, tracing Rachel's cheek with her fingertips. God knows how much she loved Rachel, but she felt like she was taking advantage of her innocence to get what she wanted.

"I think I want to," Rachel whispered abashedly, running her hands up and down Quinn's arms. "It looks good…"

"Rachel," Quinn sighed and bit her lip.

"You're very pretty, Quinn. And I- I _like _you," Rachel confessed, a deep blush coating her cheeks as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

Startled, Quinn nearly fell off Rachel's lap. Rachel was _admitting _that she had a crush on her, surprising as it was. Her sweet and innocent Rachel was confessing and asking her if she wanted to have sex.

"I like you, too," Quinn mumbled, burying her face into Rachel's neck.

"D-do you want to? With me?" Rachel asked in a small voice. "I- I want to d-do it with you, Quinn."

God, how could she say no when Rachel was putting it like that?

"I do," Quinn whispered, slipping her hands underneath Rachel's shirt. Besides, there's no one else she would trust herself with but Rachel. "Bedroom? I want this to be special for you."

Rachel nodded happily and Quinn stood up from her lap. Giggling, she led Rachel to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Thank goodness Rachel's dads weren't home. They stripped off all their clothes and crawled into bed, heated skin flush as Quinn straddled Rachel's stomach.

"T-that's hot," Rachel squirmed as Quinn rubbed her pussy against her toned abdomen. "B-but it feels good," she moaned as Quinn ground down, hands firmly planted on her chest.

This was Santana and Brittany's fault, having no filter about their sexual escapades whenever they hung out together.

Quinn moaned and bent down to kiss Rachel, tongues sloppy and clumsy as she dragged her nether lips against the tensed stomach underneath her. And it felt good, simply because she was giving her first time to Rachel.

"Mmngh, Quinn," Rachel whimpered as Quinn cupped her warm breasts and tweaked and tugged on the hardened nipples.

Grinding down faster, Quinn's moans rose higher, pussy walls clenching around nothing. Her lower belly fluttered, tense with arousal. Wet, sloppy sounds filled her ears as she rubbed faster, groaning Rachel's name.

And then she came, scalding Rachel with her hot cum. She screamed and fell forward, hips jerking as her first orgasm crashed against her in strong waves.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly as Quinn smiled dazedly at her.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed, cuddling up to Rachel. She giggled when she felt Rachel's cock nudging her thigh. "C'mere," she mumbled, kissing Rachel as she rolled them over so that she was at the bottom.

The sheets caressed her skin, a soft smile playing at her lips at the intimacy of the contact. Her first time surely couldn't get any better than this. Rachel above her, looking intensely aroused yet still managed to be caring and worried about her.

She wrapped a hand around Rachel's dick and positioned it with her entrance, silently urging the brunette to push her hips.

"Put it in me, Rachel," Quinn husked, blushing at how dirty she sounded. But Rachel didn't seem to mind, just smiling as she slowly _pushed _into her.

Quinn gasped at the stretch, whimpering in slight pain as Rachel slid all the way in. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, stopping her movements.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel said, voice laced with panic as Quinn moaned.

"Y-yeah, just- go slowly, okay?" Quinn said softly, cupping Rachel's face.

Rachel nodded and slowly eased out and pushed back in, somewhat clumsily. Quinn sighed as the pain turned into pleasure at the way she was being filled completely. She ran her hands across Rachel's back, hips rolling to feel her deeper.

"Quinn," Rachel groaned as she thrust slowly, and Quinn moaned at the feel of her dick dragging pleasurably against her walls, stretching her completely. "T-that feels good…"

Quinn grunted in agreement, digging her heels into Rachel's lower back as she started thrusting back. Their movements were jerky at best, but Quinn didn't care. Rachel felt too good inside her, hitting her innermost parts.

Digging her nails into Rachel's back, she arched off the bed as the tip of her cock hit the spongey part inside of her, a scream tearing through her lips.

"Oh God! Did I hurt you?" Rachel panicked, stopping her movements and attempted to pull out. Quinn shook her head vigorously and pushed Rachel towards her with her legs, panting heavily.

"No, baby. I'm fine. It felt too good, that's all," Quinn explained quickly, touched that Rachel stopped because she thought that she might have hurt her.

"Okay," Rachel bit her lip adorably. Quinn smiled and kissed her, rolling her hips to get Rachel moving again.

Sighing contentedly, Rachel buried her face into Quinn's hair as she started pumping again, their breasts rubbing as they thrust into each other. Quinn's stomach tensed as Rachel picked up the pace, her moans getting louder with each deep thrust.

"Faster, Rachel," Quinn whimpered.

Rachel groaned and pumped faster, their skins slapping and the bed rocking with the force of her thrusts. Quinn sighed and tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair, the pleasure taking over her body. She ran her fingers all over Rachel's back, digging her fingernails into her shoulder blades, biting her lip at the erotic sounds of her pussy squelching each time Rachel withdrew her cock.

"So good, baby," Quinn sighed out, looking into Rachel's eyes as she was ravished thoroughly.

"Quinn, I think- it's happening again," Rachel whimpered, hips jerking erratically.

"It's okay, Rachel. Don't hold back," Quinn murmured, and with one final thrust, Rachel came with a loud groan, her seed spilling inside of her and coating her walls with white.

The warm sensation of Rachel's cum inside of her triggered her own orgasm, a sharp gasp falling off her lips as she came, her girl cum gushing out and soaking Rachel's cock.

She squeezed her pussy walls, milking every last drop of Rachel's cum.

"Mmm, that was nice," Rachel smiled dazedly as she pulled out, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and nuzzling her neck with her nose.

Quinn giggled lightly and kissed Rachel sweetly, resting her hand above her thigh. Rachel pulled the sheets over them, and Quinn smiled softly at the sweet gesture when the brunette made sure that her whole body was covered.

"I want to learn more about this with you," Rachel yawned, pulling Quinn closer to her, warm skin touching intimately.

Quinn smiled fondly at Rachel, linking their fingers together underneath the sheets. It was perfect.

"I'd love to," Quinn said softly, watching as her not-so-innocent-anymore best friend closed her eyes, seemingly content and happy.

And she was, too.


End file.
